One Hundred Words
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: "I could use one hundred and more words to describe you, even though you're worth millions."
1. Complete

A/N: Okay, so let me explain a little something to all you lovely people. First of all, I found a word generator online and wrote down 100 words to use as one shot motivators until eventually I was like "oh wait hey maybe I can just incorporate all of these into a story." Thus, I decided to compile all 100 words into a 100 chapter story, obviously one for each word. I figured I'd also try to use an unpopular pairing, which is listed below. Anyway, if you even read this, I just want to say thanks, and hopefully they're not too OOC.

Updates: Random intervals in time.

Pairing: Bendy (Wendy x Bebe)

Chronological order?: No.

Length of said drabbles: 100-1,000+ words long

* * *

**Complete**

* * *

Of the fifteen years Bebe Stevens has known Wendy Testaburger, she's certain about quite a few things. One, she was quite hot tempered. Two, she toys around with a boy named Stanley (similar to how Bebe plays around with a boy named Clyde), and three? She was extremely smart, usually at the top of her class, right next to Kyle Broflovski.

One other thing that Bebe knew? Wendy had the hottest ass ever, also next to Kyle. Bebe often found herself walking behind her best friend, just so she could get glimpses of the booty. She had absolutely no shame in it, it was practically her reputation that she loved the booty. Kyle's was nice eye candy, but his lanky form and baggy jeans always seemed to ruin her views, and as such, she'd find herself checking out her best friend. Wendy's ass was the complete package, she decided.

It wasn't until one day that the two girls were sitting up in Wendy's room, bored as hell, when Wendy asked Bebe about it. "Why are you always staring at my ass?" She asked innocently, twirling a couple strands of her long, midnight black hair around her finger. Bebe froze for a second, until she resumed her cool charade.

"Because you're hot as fuck, your ass is like the complete package," she giggled and smirked. Wendy blushed the teeniest bit, and let her hair drop from her fingers.

"But we're both girls?"

"And? I don't give a fuck. Now turn around," Bebe continued giggling. The other's blush flared up as the blonde girl border lined on hysterics.


	2. Denial

A/N: This chapter is just a complete mess of Wendy's thoughts...

* * *

**Denial**

* * *

Denial was one thing that Wendy Testaburger absolutely hated. Or, to be more specific, she hated when people tried to get past her with their lies, what did they take her for? An idiot? Wendy was never the type of girl to deny anything.

That is, until last month where she always seemed to find herself daydreaming about her best friend Bebe. She didn't even know how she came to like Bebe...what? Wendy Testaburger was _not_ in love with Bebe Stevens, not in the slightest...

There it was. Denial again. Wendy face palmed. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she constantly found herself peeking at Bebe during classes, and lately, their sleepovers have gotten so awkward, at least for Wendy. They liked to split the bed the same way Kyle and Stan did...or do? She laughed a little, then went back into over analyzing her relationship with Bebe.

What was even the use of telling herself why she didn't like Bebe? Wendy had the same recurring dream every night. To summarize it, the two girls would be in Wendy (or Bebe's sometimes) bedroom, gossiping, painting nails, doing the stereotypical kinds of things girls were expected to do at sleepovers, when all of a sudden the blonde, out of the blue, asks her if she was bisexual. Wendy tried to say no in her dream, but she always ended up agreeing. Bebe would then ask if she liked blondes or just raven haired people. Wendy's blush by then would've taken over her face, and she would be interrupted by Bebe, not even bothering to wait for a response, would plant her soft as fuck lips on Wendy's own. It was just a fairly chaste kiss, but Bebe would always giggle like a dork and kiss her again.

Wendy would then wake up breathing heavily, a layer of sweat on her clammy forehead. She always told herself to dream about a different subject. It never worked, every single night, it's just that same goddamn sleepover dream.

Wendy Testaburger was not in love with Bebe Stevens. Wendy denied her feelings for her best friend as she sat on her purple bedspread. She wasn't in love she wasn't in love she was not in love with Bebe Stevens.

She never...Wendy sighed a dramatic sigh as her quivered. She was going to end this conflict with herself.

Wendy Testaburger _was_ in love with Bebe Stevens. She fucking hated it, but it was true.


	3. Rose

**Rose**

* * *

"Bebe, isn't giving me flowers a bit...I don't know, gay?" Wendy looked at her blonde friend in confusion, who only gave her a sly grin.

"Is it really?" She licked her perfectly glossed lips and subtly took a step closer to the ravenette. Wendy stood there, her head slightly tilted to the side as she limply clutched the bouquet of bright pink roses. She glanced from the roses to her friend, who was still staring at her and seemed to be a bit closer than she would have liked.

Or maybe she did like it. Oh shit.

"Yeah," Wendy answered, putting her free hand on her hip.

"It was a rhetorical question, dummy," the blonde giggled and looped an arm around her. She led her to her bedroom upstairs (as the two had been standing downstairs earlier) and quietly shut the door. "So, do you like them?"

A thin layer of perspiration had formed on Wendy's forehead as she daintily sat down on the far end of Bebe's purple trimmed bed. "Do I like what?" She asked, a bit out of breath. She really should not be the nervous, it's just her best friend...her flirty best friend...

"The flowers, Wendy," Bebe did a sassy eye roll and joined her on the bed. She shot a smile in the other's direction, which was responded to with a weak smile back.

"Oh...they're um...lovely?" Wendy was afraid she was going to stutter, but to her own surprise, she didn't. She did end up biting her lip and setting the roses to the side though.

"So what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Bebe abruptly changed the subject, and sent a suggestive side glance in the other's direction. Despite her efforts to remain easy-going, a tinge of pink spread itself out over her cheeks. It definitely as obvious as the ravenette's one though, her whole face had turned red.

"Isn't it like—" Wendy was cut off by a pair of unnaturally soft lips that tasted like peaches pressing to her own. She tried to move her arms, but Bebe had already wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and was trying to peek her tongue into her mouth.

To think that Bebe Stevens was kissing her, over a bouquet of roses.


	4. Lipstick

A/N: I swear, the girl characters on south park need more development.

This wasn't a very shippy drabble but oh well

* * *

**Lipstick**

* * *

Deft fingers snatched the hot pink lipstick tube off the counter. Quick, light swipes were used to put the neon make-up product on her lips, finished off with a small dab of shiny lip gloss. Bebe set her 'tools' down for a moment and took a few moments to check herself out in the mirror. The same curvaceous, vain blonde girl stared her back with those icy blue orbs that she felt she didn't deserve.

"Are you done yet Bebe?" A sweet sounding voice came from outside her bathroom door, accompanied by a curt knock. She didn't respond as she ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her cropped black top to show off the larger than average breasts she owned, and sighed. Now she was ready she supposed. She exited the bathroom.

Wendy was the first to meet Bebe's line of sight and she couldn't help but smile at just how gorgeous Wendy looked. She had on some purple wedges, a purple cocktail dress, and her black hair looked to be waved. She wore only purple eyeshadow and Bebe wished she could wear that little makeup and still look good.

"You ready?" The girl Bebe had been somewhat checking out asked in a friendly voice. The blonde gave a nonchalant nod and Wendy linked arms with her, smiling brightly. Her smile seemed bright enough to replace the sun, and Bebe couldn't help but grin back as they walked out the door.


	5. Endless

A/N: whoa haven't updated this in a while, sorry :0

* * *

**Endless**

* * *

"Oh Wendy, my love for you is endless!" Bebe dramatically placed a hand over her heart and threw her head back, all the while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh my god you guys, go act gay somewhere else," Red pointed to the exit of the cafeteria, and both girls in question seemed to lose their shit. Wendy elbowed her blonde friend and they stood up, giggling and stumbling out of the cafeteria.

"Babe, let me love you," Bebe threw both her arms around the other girl and laughed again. Wendy, in response, led her to behind the cafeteria, not replying until they had arrived.

"Hey, this is ou—" One of the goth kids attempted to interrupt their session but Wendy quickly responded with a 'fuck you' and a flip of the bird. She then pinned Bebe to the wall next to the goth kids and began making out with her, her hands wandered and everything.

"What the fuck?" Henrietta drawled as she took a drag of her cigarette. She was ignored as the two girls finally pulled away from each other, giggling a little breathlessly now.

"Yeah, my love for you is really fucking endless. It knows no limits," Bebe waggled her eyebrows at Wendy, who simply smiled and placed her beret on the blonde's head.


End file.
